Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *A Bug's Life Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Videocasette Opening Previews (cont.) *The Black Cauldron Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) *Kiki's Delivery Service *Lady and the Tramp *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Sakura Wars 2 *Kellogg's Rice Krispies *Saturn *Robitussin Cold *Pepperidge Farm *The New Steel *Vanish Hang-Ins *Almay *Serta *The Wonderful World of Disney *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place *The Wonderful World of Disney: Pocahontas Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Title Card WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO PRESENTS POCAHONTAS II JOURNEY TO A NEW WORLD Ending Credits DIRECTORS BRADLEY RAYMOND & TOM ELLERY SUPERVISING PRODUCER ALAN ZASLOVE CO-PRODUCER JEANNINE ROUSSEL SCREENPLAY BY ALLEN ESTRIN AND CINDY MARCUS & FLIP KOBLER WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF IRENE BEDARD, JIM CUMMINGS, DONAL GIBSON, FINOLA HUGHES, LINDA HUNT, JUDY KUHN, RUSSELL MEANS, DAVID OGDEN STIERS, JEAN STAPLETON, BILLY ZANE VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR JAMIE THOMASON SONGS LYRICS AND MUSIC BY MARTY PANZER & LARRY GROSSMAN SCORE BY LENNIE NIEHAUS SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR COLLEEN HALSEY UNIT DIRECTOR TAMAMITSU KAWAMURA SUPERVISING ANIMATION DIRECTOR KAZUYOSHI TAKEUCHI EFX ANIMATION DIRECTOR MADOKA YASUET ART DIRECTOR JAMES GALLEGO PRODUCTION DESIGNER DENNIS GRECO LEAD CHARACTER DESIGNER RITSUKO NOTANI LEAD COLOR STYLIST JILL STIRDIVANT STORYBOARD JUN FALKENSTEIN, KEVIN GOLLAHER, DAVE SMITH, ROBERT SOUZA, LONNIE LLOYD, LARRY SCHOLL, DANIEL JIPPES, DEBRA PUGH, HOLLY FORSYTH, LAWRENCE LEKER, SHARON FORWARD, CARIN-ANNE GRECO, JOHN DORMAN ANIMATION AND TIMING DIRECTORS MARSH LAMORE MIRCEA MANTTA JOHN KIMBALL DALE CASE BOB ZAMBONI ASSOCIATE PRODUCER GINA SHAY PRODUCTION MANAGERS MELINDA CARRILLO ANGELA SAMONA KEY LAYOUT DESIGN DAVID HIGH PROP DESIGN MARK TEAGUE KEY BACKGROUND STYLISTS PARO HOZUMI MIOK YOO RICHARD EVANS BOB SCHAEFER CEDRIC TOMACRUZ PATRICIA DOKTOR ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN KENNY THOMPKINS GINNY SUESS ADDITIONAL COLOR STYLIST DAVID A. RODRIGUEZ STORYBOARD REVISIONS GERALD ACERNO GINNY SUESS CONTINUITY COORDINATOR JIM FINCH APPRENTICE PRODUCTION MANAGERS MEREDITH MCIVOR ROBIN KAY THOMAS SHALIN VOICE TALENT COORDINATOR STEPHANIE MCCORKLE SCRIPT COORDINATORS KELLIE LAUHON BRIAN SINTAY PRODUCTION DEPARTMENT SECRETARIES DONALD LIPPER LEE FALZON AMANDA PLEAK JEFF HUTCHERSON ART COORDINATOR CAROLYN SCULLY PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT WILLIAM HICKS, JR. NATIVE AMERICAN CONSULTANT HANAY GEIOGAMAH ADDITIONAL VOICE TALENTS JEFF BENNETT, BRAD GARRETT, ROB PAULSEN, GREGG RAINWATER, MORGAN SHEPPARD, KATH SOUCIE, RUSSELL WERKMAN, APRIL WENCHELL SONGS "WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE?" PERFORMED BY JUDY KUHN "WHAT A DAY IN LONDON" PERFORMED BY JUDY KUHN CHORUS AMICK BYRAM, MARY JO CATLETT, EDWARD EVANCO, SCOTT HARLAN, DAVID HOLLAND, SUSAN MCBRIDE, BOBBI PAGE, PHIL PROCTOR, CHRISTINA SAFFRAN. B.J. WARD "WAIT 'TIL HE SEES YOU" PERFORMED BY JEAN STAPLETON BILLY ZANE "THINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY APPEAR" PERFORMED BY DAVID OGDEN STIERS CRAIG COPELAND, ROGER FREELAND, PHIL PROCTOR "WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE?" REPRISE PERFORMED BY JUDY KUHN SONGS ARRANGED BY GREGORY SMITH SCORE ORCHESTRATED AND CONDUCTED BY LENNIE NIEHAUS SUPERVISING MUSIC EDITOR DOMINICK CERTO MUSIC MIXER MICHAEL FARROW MUSIC CONTRACTOR REGGIE WILSON VOCAL CONTRACTORS LUANA JACKMAN BOBBI PAGE ENGINEER ALLEN ABRHAMSON END TITLE SONG "BETWEEN TWO WORLDS" WORDS AND MUSIC BY STACY WIDELITZ & BLAISE TOSTI PERFORMED BY JUDY KUHN BILLY ZANE WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (JAPAN), INC. ANIMATION PRODUCTION ANIMATION DIRECTORS TAKESHI ATOMURA SHINICHI YOSHIKAWA HIROFUMI NAKATA INBETWEEN CHECKERS RYOKO KISHIMOTO YUTAKA SAKAMOTO TAKANOBU KATADA SHIZUKA KIKUTA ASSISTANT DIRECTOR TSUTOMU KANEKO ASSISTANT INBETWEEN CHECKER CHIE ARAI COLOR STYLIST MASUMI NOSE ASSISTANT COLOR STYLIST TACHIKO KIMURA ANIMATORS KENICHI TSUCHIYA, HARUMI NAKAMURA, HIROSHI KAWAMATA, JUNPEI TATENAKA, YOSHIO MIZUMURA, KIYOMI MIYAKAWA, KOICHI MARUYAMA, MASAYO MATSUMOTO, TAKAYO NISHIMURA, YOSHIAKI MATSUDA, KAZUHIRO OMAME, SHIZUKO MINAMI, ATSUHIKO HARA, MANAO TORII, HEIHACHIRO TANAKA, ISAMITSU KASHIMA, YURI TAKASAKI, HIROKO MINOWA, YUKO MATSUO, KAZUMI SAGAWA, SACHIKO WAYABAYASHI, KOJI FUKUOKA, SACHIKO SUGINO, MASARU OSHIRO INBETWEENERS YUKIKO FURUKAWA, KOJI UKAI, YUJI WATANABE, ETSUKO TAMAKOSHI, TAKAHIRO IKEZOE, MANABU KAWADA, RIE ARAI, RYUJI SASAKI, KAZUHIRO MURASE, SUMIE NISHIDO, YOKO MIYANAGA BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR HIROSHI OHNO BACKGROUND ARTISTS KAZUO NAGAI, TOMOKO YASUDA, AKIHITO FUJIMORI, KUMIKO OHNO, YOSHIHIRO HIROTA, MASAHIRO KUBOTA DIGITAL PRODUCTION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR KENTARO TAKAHASHI LEAD COMPOSITOR KOSUKE ARAKAWA COMPOSITORS TOSHIYUKI FUKUSHIMA KATSUYA KOZUTSUMI LEAD PAINTERS NAOMI TAZAWA KANAKO TAKAHASHI DIGITAL INK AND PAINT CREW YUKI MURATA, YUKIKO KAKITA, MICHIKO SAITO, SATOE ANAHARA, AKIKO HASHIMOTO, YUMIKO TAKAHASHI EDITORS MAKOTO ARAI YASUNORI HAYAMA ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION FACILITIES TAKAHASHI PRODUCTIONS NAKAMURA PRODUCTIONS DELTA PEAK PRODUCTIONS ADDITIONAL INBETWEEN JADE ANIMATION WALT DISNEY ANIMATION CANADA, INC. TORONTO STUDIO ANIMATION PRODUCTION UNIT ANIMATION DIRECTOR WILLIAM SPEERS PRODUCTION MANAGER SUSAN KAPIGIAN LAYOUT DIRECTOR RICCARDO DURANTE LAYOUT ARTISTS MIKE BROOKS, BLAYNE BURNSIDE, BRIAN COUGHLAN, FLORIAN FIEBIG, BRAD GRAHAM, KENT MADDEN, JOANNE RICE, ANDREW WOLF SENIOR ANIMATORS DAVE QUESNELLE, SHAWN SELES, MARC SEVIER ANIMATORS JEFF ASTOLFO, SCOTT COLLIE, TREVOR DEANE-FREEMAN, JOE GIAMPAPA, SCOTT GLYNN, MAGNUS HJERPE, DANNY KAHAN, DANIEL LAFRANCE, JOHN MAHOVLICH, KEVIN MCDONAGH, MARCO PIERSMA, TROY QUANE, EVAN STEACY, PHILLIP WILLIAMS LEAD ASSISTANTS KYUNG-HEE BAKER, ANDREW D. KNIGHT, ANNE L'ECUYER ASSISTANT ANIMATORS MELANIE ALLEN, LEE CADIEUX, EUNICE CHOI, STEPHEN FITCH, KEVIN FRASER, DONALD KIM, ROLAND L'ECUYER, WAYNE LEE PACK, BRAD LUCAS, LUC MARIER, MICHAEL MILLIGAN, CHRIS PALIMAKA, JUDITH PIERSMA, HONG QI, JAN L. ROSICKI, JEFFREY SIZE, PHILIPP TIQUI INBETWEEN ARTISTS DEBORAH AHEE, ANDRE BEAULNE, MARK BEAUMONT, STEVEN BOECKLER, CHRISTINE BUTTERFIELD, JOEL DE LA CRUZ, GINA FERREIRA, APUTIK GARDNER, CERISSA GRIEVE, YASSER HAIDAR, MIKE HELMER, BRAD HUGHES, WERONIKA KAPELENSKA, RICK KNOWLES, ELIZABETH LEWIS, KEVIN MICALLEF, BILJANA MILICEVIC, STEVE MILLARD, SHAWN PASCUTTINI, DONNA RUTZ, KIM STUBBS-LAW, CINDY TANNER EFX SUPERVISOR DAN TURNER SENIOR EFX ANIMATOR BOB COWAN EFX ANIMATORS LORENZO DEL BIANCO, BERT DENNISON, LOUISE KINER, PETER WANG EFX ASSISTANT ANIMATORS RONALD KILBRIDE, KEVIN MCGIBBON, SIMON NORTHWOOD, GREG PARKER, SEUNG-SOO YUN HEAD OF BACKGROUNDS DON GAUTHIER BACKGROUND ARTISTS CATHERINE BROCKHOUSE, SCOTT CAMERON, IAN HASTINGS, KENNETH NICE, MEI TSAO, PABLO VILLAMAYOR DIGITAL INK AND PAINT SUPERVISOR MIKE POLITO SENIOR SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR JONATHAN SEET JUNIOR SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR VAIBHAV GOEL ANIMATION CHECKERS DIANA LYLE MARK HARRIS CINDY KONG COMPOSITORS DAVID ALTMAN KEVIN CLARK CHARLES LUCE RYAN SMITH VTR/DDR TECHNICIAN DAMIAN TEMPORALE COLOUR STYLING REBECCA BARCLAY CHRISTINE WALLACE SCANNERS KIRK HUDSON ELISE LARCHER MEL VAVAROUTSOS THOMAS VOGT BACKGROUND SCANNERS DEREK CRAIG ANGELA KEELING ELISE LARCHER DAMIAN TEMPORALE DIGITAL INK AND PAINT CREW CHRISTINA BUTTERFIELD, CHRISTINE CHEN, AMEDEO DE PALMA, VICKY DIMECH, CHRISTINA HELMER, DAVID LAWRENCE, KEVIN STOTT CGI SUPERVISOR PAUL HUNT CGI ARTISTS BRIAN FOSTER WILLIAM PONG SEAN SULLIVAN EDITOR DAN LEE ASSISTANT EDITOR SCOTT BUCSIS PRODUCTION COORDINATORS BARBARA FOERSTER LAURIE HANDFORTH JUNE LEE JAN STEPHENSON PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS RAPHAEL QUIRINO MIKE THORPE JOE VERISSIMO RANDI YAFFA PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT JENNIFER TANG WALT DISNEY ANIMATION CANADA, INC. VANCOUVER STUDIO ANIMATION PRODUCTION ANIMATION DIRECTOR SEÁN NEWTON SENIOR ANIMATORS NURANEE SHAW, NICK VALLINAKIS ANIMATORS DARREN BRERETON, DONNA BROCKOPP, STAN CHIU, MARVIN TABO ESTROPIA, EILEEN MIDDLETON, GREG STAINTON, ANDY TOUGAS LEAD ASSISTANT ANIMATOR SUSAN HILL ASSISTANT ANIMATORS DENISE BOUDREAU, GERARD DE SOUZA, LISA K. HARLTON, DOT KAMINSKI, MARY LEIER, SEAN RIDGWAY, KAREN STEPHENSON, MARK TROMANS, BRENTON WILKE INBETWEEN ARTISTS AMY DOLPHIN, RICHARD FROSTE, KRISTINA GRIESSER, CLAUDIA V. KEENE, TSYN LOW, PAUL PISTRIN, NOREEN TAYLOR ANIMATION CHECKER STEPHEN MACVITTIE CLEAN-UP ARTISTS ROY JORGE GERONIMO BRENT LOWRIE EFX ANIMATORS JAMES M. CLOW RUSSELL HEYMAN EFX ASSISTANT ANIMATORS PAUL JOHNSON CHAD VAN DE KEERE HEAD OF BACKGROUNDS GABOR CSAKANY BACKGROUND ARTISTS CATHY HSIAO-YUN HSU PETER MONG PRODUCTION COORDINATORS SAUCHING NG TONY POWER CHARACTER BUILDERS, INC. ADDITIONAL ANIMATION PRODUCTION PRODUCER LESLIE HOUGH PRODUCTION MANAGER SAMANTHA TISHKOFF SEQUENCE DIRECTOR JIM KAMMERUD ANIMATORS MARTIN FULLER, MIKE NICKELSON, BRIAN SMITH, SCOTT O'BRIEN, DAN ROOT, TOM RIGGIN, TOD CARTER, TODD CRONIN, NASSOS VAKALIS CLEAN-UP DANIEL HOPPER, TONY LEE, CHARLES WARREN, LAURA MELLOTT, DAVE TORRONIO, KURT KANELLOS, ANDY FRIZ, MARIA GILLES LAYOUT ENNIS MCNULTY SPAFF ANIMATION ADDITIONAL ANIMATION PRODUCTION SEQUENCE DIRECTOR DAVE SPAFFORD ANIMATORS ROBERTO CASALE, HOLLIE L. LEE, SHANE ZALVIN KEY CLEAN-UP DEBBIE SPAFFORD CLEAN-UP MICHAEL LERMAN, ALLISON SGROI, RUTH ELLIOTT, CHRISTINE MALLOUF, BOB QUINN FX ANIMATORS BRETT HISEY PRODUCTION ASSISTANT SIGVE SVENKERUD DANCE SEQUENCE CHOREOGRAPHERS BARBARA ARMS HANAY GEIOGAMAH LIVE ACTION REFERENCE ORGANIC FILMS INC. LOS ANGELES DIGITAL PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL PRODUCTION KAREN FERGUSON TECHNICAL PRODUCTION MANAGER KALLAN KAGAN ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTORS KIMBERLY ROSE BRIAN COLE SENIOR SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR JOE DAVENPORT SUPERVISOR, DIGITAL BACKGROUND COLOR CORRECTION ERNEST PAVA SCANNER DAVID DIMATTEO ROTOSCOPE TECHNICIAN CLAIRE COOK MOYES POST PRODUCTION POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR STEPHEN SWOFFORD POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS P.J. AMINPOUR CHRISTOPHER LONGO ADR SUPERVISOR VICTOR GARCIA SUPERVISING SOUND EDITORS LOUIS L. EDEMANN CO-SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR RON ENG SOUND EDITORS RICK FRANKLIN LEONARD T. GESCHKE HOWARD S.M. NEIMAN JEFF CLARK TAMMY A. FEARING ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR JERRY EDEMANN APPRENTICE SOUND EDITOR RONNIE MORGAN RE-RECORDING MIXERS ANDY D'ADDARIO MEL METCALFE TOM DAHL FOLEY MIXER KARIN ROULO, C.A.S. FOLEY WALKERS GREG BARBANELL LAURA MACIAS ADR MIXERS CARLOS SOTOLONGO ADDITIONAL VOICE ARTISTS ROBERT BERGEN, MARK STEVEN BRIEN, RODGER BUMPASS, JENNIFER DARLING, DEBI DERRYBERRY, PAUL EIDING, BILL FARMER, JONATHAN JOSS, GEORGINA LIGHTNING, MICKIE MACGOWAN, PHIL PROCTOR, ANDREW ROA, MARJORIE TANIN ASSISTANT FILM EDITORS RICH DIETL BONNIE DOMBROWSKI BARBARA GERETY DEBRA LIGHT JOSEPH THYGESEN LEICA REEL EDITORS COLLEEN HALSEY C. K. HORNESS SUSAN MURPHY ASSISTANT MUSIC EDITOR TOMMY HOLMES TRACK READING SKIP CRAIG RECORDIST IVAN JOHNSON PDL NEAL PORTER RE-RECORDED AT BUENA VISTA SOUND TITLE DESIGN SUSAN BRADLEY TITLES AND OPTICALS BUENA VISTA IMAGING DIGITAL FILM SERVICES DIGITAL FILMWORKS, INC. COLOR TIMING TERRY CLABORN NEGATIVE CUTTING MARY BETH SMITH KEVIN HENRY DIGITAL INK AND PAINT SOFTWARE TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES POCAHONTAS: JOURNEY TO A NEW WORLD IS A FICTIONALIZED ACCOUNT OF POCAHONTAS' LIFE IN ENGLAND. TO LEARN ABOUT HER REMARKABLE, TRUE LIFE STORY — HER CHILDHOOD, HER CHRISTIAN BAPTISM, AND HER BRIDGING OF TWO CULTURES — PLEASE VISIT THE AMERICAN LIBRARY ASSOCIATION ON THE WORLD WIDE WEB AT WWW.ALA.ORG/ OR YOUR LOCAL PUBLIC LIBRARY. THIS FILM WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE INSPIRATION FROM THE ORIGINAL MOTION PICTURE AND THE WORK OF ITS TALENTED ARTISTS AND ANIMATORS. DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE "SONGS FROM POCAHONTAS II: JOURNEY TO A NEW WORLD" AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY R E C O R D S COPYRIGHT © 1998 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Category:1998 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Pocahontas Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Pictures